Take the Lead
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Haley gets to be queen of the bedroom for a week. See the smutty, raunchy activities that take place.
1. Chapter 1

Idea (circa 1:30 am): Haley's birthday was yesterday and Nathan gives her a crown. With this crown, Haley is the queen of the bedroom which means she controls every aspect of their sex life, from when, where, how much, and how. Crown is good for the week. So, there are going to be 7 chapters All chapters include smut and sex scenes of some sort. Thanks to Naley23Daley for giving me this idea and the title when she commented about Haley taking the lead. When she wrote that, this idea just popped into my head. It's 1:30 so I'm not thinking 100 clearly. So tell me good, bad or ugly. Any ideas? Please tell me.

Thanks,

Laurs


	2. Blindfolds and Handcuffs

Read summary to find out what the whole storyline is. Thanks to all who reviewed my summary. You are the reasons I worked so hard to get this done. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Luvs,

Laura

**P.S. THIS IS STRONG, STRONG ADULT WITH A VERY SEXUAL SITUATION. I KNOW IT'S IN MATURE, BUT THIS IS ONE OF THE DIRTIEST AND MOST SMUTFUL SEX SCENE I'VE EVER DONE. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!! **

"Honey," Nathan said nervously as he walked into their apartment.

"Yes," Haley said seductively.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked, hoping his wife forgot about the birthday present he was kind of forced into giving her.

-Flashback-

"Aww Nathan, I love the crown. You sure know how to pick a present."

"Well, I had to get my queen a crown."

"Oh my God, I just thought of something."

"That's never good."

"Shut up. Anyways. If I'm your queen, does that mean I am the queen of our bedroom?"

"Uhh," Nathan said, dumbfounded. "Sure, but honey this is a one-week birthday thing. I'm not going to do your bidding the whole year; I don't have that much self control."

"It's a deal," Haley said, and they shook on it.

-End Flashback-

"Good," Haley replied. "I spent the whole day thinking of how I want my husband tonight. Today was just magical."

Looking back, Nathan realized he lied. There was no way he could last a whole week complying with every one of Haley's requests in the bedroom. Sure, she had been dominating in the bedroom before, but Nathan always had some remnant of control. Now, he was subject to whatever Haley wanted to do.

"You do have a job, you know?" Nathan joked, hoping to distract Haley.

"Yeah, I know. Remember, you made me queen of the bedroom so that's my job."

"Shit," Nathan mumbled to himself, realizing just how stuck he was.

"So, follow me my faithful minion to service me at my throne," Haley commanded. Nathan sighed and followed, knowing it was useless to argue when Haley was in her "queen" mode.

Nathan opened the door for Haley, knowing that if he didn't there'd be hell to pay. When he walked in, he was stunned by what he saw. The room was lit with girlie candles in a distinctly lilac scent. There bed was adorned in lavender sheets, and on the bed were a blindfold and two pairs of cheetah-spotted handcuffs. Nathan was in deep shit, and he knew it.

"You-You're not serious?" a stunned Nathan asked.

"Oh yeah babe. You're not backing out of our deal now are you?"

"No," Nathan sighed in disgust.

"Good. Now, here's what I want you to do. Strip, get on the bed, and submit to my power."

"You're evil."

"But you gave me all my power."

"What was I thinking?" Nathan joked.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. Now, can you please do what I asked?"

"Someone's cranky."

"Not cranky, bossy. Now, do it."

"Fine," Nathan says. He thinks about maybe taking his time to piss Haley off but decides against it with the bitchy mood Haley seemed to be in. Damn, that girl needed sex. Not that Nathan was complaining. It's just that if he was handcuffed to the headboard, he couldn't use his hands, he couldn't be on top, and Haley was totally dominant. Nathan was screwed, in both senses of the word.

Nathan headed into the bathroom and ripped of his clothes before walking back into his bedroom to see a jaw-dropping sight. Haley had changed from her sweatpants and sweatshirt into a sexy police woman look.

"Nathan Royal Scott, you are under arrest for resisting arrest."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I recall, it took a lot of coaxing for me to get you out of your clothes and compliant. Now put your hands up," Haley said. Nathan complied immediately, knowing it was part of the deal. Haley took Nathan's hand, put them behind Nathan's back, and led him to the bed.

"Now, I'm gonna release your hands so you can lie down, but don't think about trying anything or I'll beat your ass up."

Nathan laid down without protest. He was actually finding Haley the policewoman incredibly sexy. She was totally role playing, which was something she usually didn't like. Damn, did Nathan just use reverse psychology and not even know it?

Nathan situated himself on the bed before Haley abruptly took his left arm and handcuffed it to one of the slats in their headboard. She did the same with the right so Nathan was stuck.

Next, she pulled out some lube from her belt and began to apply it on Nathan's hard length. This is when Nathan got stubborn.

"Uh, no. I'm good enough. You don't need that shit Haley.

"Nope, it's my way or the highway, mister. And by the highway, I mean no sex for a whole year."

"You couldn't go that long Haley, and you know it."

"I went a whole 16 plus years without sexing you up; a year would be a piece of cake," Haley said, knowing that she was lying but praying that Nathan didn't.

"You're lying, but since this was my gift I guess there's a first time for everything, even if the thing is the Scotts using lube. Haley smiled and continued to apply the lube on Nathan. Nathan never realized that a benefit of having lube was that Haley gave him a hand job without any teasing. Nathan could already feel himself getting harder, if that was even possible.

Next, Haley decided to enact the next trick she had up her sleeve. She took out a blindfold from her belt and rather quickly put it on Nathan. She didn't want to give Nathan too much time to react, not like there was much that he could do.

Before Nathan knew what hit him, Haley lowered herself onto him, leaving him no time to react to the blindfold that was on his head. Damn, his girl had picked up on all the tricks.

Haley never knew how hard guys had it. Usually Nathan was the one doing all the thrusting but now she had to do the work. Not that she minded. She kind of relished in the fact that she was doing what Nathan would no doubt want to be doing. It was actually kind of empowering.

Haley increased her pace so rapidly that Nathan could feel his orgasm hitting him and it hadn't been but a minute. Instinctively, Nathan reached up for Haley's breasts, as he often did when he was close. He was soon hit with the reality of his helplessness when the handcuffs prevented him from getting anywhere near his desired location.

"You forgot you were handcuffed didn't you?" Haley asked while peppering kisses all over Nathan's face, neck, and chest. Nathan couldn't respond. Hearing Haley lustfully speak, having Haley kiss him, and the fact that they were having sex was enough to send Nathan way over the edge.

"Fuck, Haley. FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!" Nathan screamed, the loudest he had ever, which was saying something.

Soon, Haley felt Nathan's juices flood into her. That mixed with Nathan's voice and the situation was enough for Haley to lose all the control she previously had. She hit her high and boy did she hit it big. They were riding out their orgasms together, yelling a prolonged "fuck" in unison. This had made the Top 10 of Haley and Nathan's sex life.

After they had both calmed down, Haley went into the bathroom, leaving Nathan on the bed in handcuffs and a blindfold.

"Now," Haley said, approaching the bed and taking off Nathan's blindfold, "Nathan Royal Scott, you are paroled on account of your bad behavior. But you must report her every night for the rest of the week to repay your debt to me." Haley then uncuffed Nathan.

Nathan got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. As he walked back, he thought "Blindfolds and Handcuffs, what a night!!" And what a night it was.

So that's the first one. Sorry it's kind of short. I tried to give as much detail as possible. Thanks for all the review. I'm working on my March Madness one so hopefully that'll be done soon.

xoxo,

Laura


	3. The Nathan Sundae

OMG

OMG. I am so sorry for waiting forever to update. I just simply haven't come up with a creative enough idea, until now. Enjoy!

XXXXX

**THIS IS STILL A VERY SEXUAL STORY. IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY THAT, PLEASE DON'T READ ANY MORE OF THIS STORY!**

Nathan walked into his house scared as ever tonight. Don't mistake his emotions. He loved last night; he just preferred to be in control. Damn Haley and her damn puppy dog eyes. No, he didn't mean that. He loves Haley; he just sometimes doesn't like what she does to him.

"Why hello, my hot sexy slave of a husband," Haley said, her voice growing husky just at the sight of her husband.

"Oh, so I'm your slave now, am I?"

"Well, I don't know. I am the Queen of the Bedroom, now aren't I?"

"I swear this is a bad idea. I should've known that my kind, sweet wife can turn into a power bitch when she gets any kind of control in the bedroom."

"I wouldn't be calling me a bitch. You see, if I remember correctly, you're my bitch."

"Details, honey, details," Nathan said and laughed. He loved how good his wife had got at flirting. It was totally hot to hear, but it also got Nathan to do Haley's every will. Damn, he was whipped. The two stood in their living room for a moment of comfortable silence. Then, Haley broke the silence.

"So, take this robe," Haley said throwing a white cloth robe at Nathan, "get naked, put the robe on, and be ready on the bed by the time I'm in the bedroom, okay?" Nathan immediately nodded his head and took off for their bedroom. He didn't want to mess with a very demanding Haley; he valued his life too much. Haley meanwhile began to prepare for the experience she was about to have. This would definitely be unforgettable.

XXXXX

About five minutes later, Haley opened the door of their bedroom a slight crack to make sure that Nathan had followed orders. Sure enough, she discovered that he was lying, robe-clad, in their bed. Seeing this, Haley opened the door fully, mustered up all of her confidence, and sauntered into the bedroom.

Haley and Nathan may have been married for a while now, but that didn't mean that Haley couldn't get self conscious every once and a while. She still was a little unsure of herself in the bedroom sometimes, but she needed to be cool, confident, and in control tonight. Otherwise, Nathan could use comforting her as an excuse to take charge. That was definitely not happening.

"Uh oh, what crazy plan have you devised?" Nathan asked, a little fearful of the look his wife had on her face."

"Oh nothing," Haley said and pulled out a jar from behind her back. Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor. He saw what looked to be a heated up container of hot fudge. His wife had definitely just taken the kink to a new level.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Nathan asked.

"We aren't going to be doing anything. You are going to walk around, at my beck and call, while I watch T.V. and eat hot fudge sundaes." Nathan nearly died of shock when he heard his wife say this. Was she seriously going to make the mood all sexy like this, and then leave him with nothing but a hard-on and the need for a cold shower?

"Oh honey, the look on your face," Haley said and burst into a fit of laughter. Apparently, she wasn't serious. However, Nathan didn't want to totally kill the mood; he wanted to know what his wife had up her sleeve.

"So, what are we really going to do?" Nathan asked, tugging at the buttons on Haley's blouse.

"Exactly what I want. So, you mister are going to let me get up, remove your robe, and lay on your back," Haley commanded. Nathan felt himself harden when Haley uttered those words. He was the type that liked to be in control in the bedroom, but when Haley talked like that, he couldn't help himself.

"Is something the matter, or do you just want to piss your wife off? Because you're doing a damn good job of it, baby," Haley said.

"N-no," Nathan mumbled and worked hard to muster up any self control he might have left. Then, he stripped off his robe and climbed onto their bed. Haley wasn't shocked when she saw her husband's rock hard cock. She figured it out when he spaced after she ordered him onto the bed. But she couldn't help but smirk at the evidence of the power she had over him.

"Are you going to stare all day, or are you actually going to do something?" Nathan asked, a smirk adorning his face.

"Well, I am the queen, so I could do that. But now that you mention it, I do have a better idea," Haley said and started to spread the hot fudge all over Nathan's stark naked body. Nathan jumped a little at the feel of it on him, but he eventually got used to it. More than got used to it actually, he felt like he might come right then and there. Then, Haley reached for the spray-on whip cream. That's it! Nathan needed to do something.

He stopped Haley's hand with his. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a second. "What?" Haley asked, looking at Nathan curiously.

"Babe, you gotta take some of your clothes off. I'm dying here," Nathan said, pointing to his erect penis. Haley looked at Nathan's pitiful eyes and couldn't help but feel a little compassion for him. That's when she got her best idea yet.

"Tell you what. If you can hold out while I finish applying the food and lick it all off of you, then I'll get completely naked for the rest of the night. But if not, I guess it's just you and your hand tonight."

"Babe, that is absolutely no fair," Nathan whined.

"Are you backing down?" Haley said, challenging him.

"No, I'm not," Nathan said. He was a Scott, and Scotts don't back down.

"Then, where was I?" Haley asked and started applying the whip cream on Nathan. She had applied the hot fudge in a trail from Nathan's neck all the way to right above his pubic hairline. Now, Haley used the whip cream to form a bikini like structure around Nathan's penis and other surrounding areas. She finished off her Nathan sundae with a cherry on top of Nathan's hard cock.

Nathan had quite a time holding out. When Haley put the cherry on his penis and let her hand linger on Nathan, he felt that gurgling in his stomach that was always a tell-tale sign of an orgasm. But he just barely held out. But how would he do this when Haley licked this stuff off of him?

Haley interrupted Nathan's thoughts by beginning to lick the fudge off of Nathan's neck. She then moved slowly down Nathan's neck, down to his chest and continued her path. Nathan's eyes nearly rolled all the way back in his head. Haley was without a doubt the best lover he'd ever been with. Haley eventually reached Nathan's bellybutton and licked a little circle around it. Then, she finished off the little remainder of hot fudge that was left. Now, it was onto the whip cream.

Haley started licking the whip cream off of Nathan. She somehow got all the whip cream around Nathan's cock off without him coming. But not a second after she began on his cock, Nathan came hard and quick. Haley knew what she had to do; she took the cherry off of Nathan's penis, ate it, and discarded it.

"Guess you lost the bet babe. Looks like you'll have to take a really cold shower because it's going to be an early night for us," Haley said with a smirk. Nathan dejectedly got up and went towards the shower where he took the coldest shower possible. Eventually, he was calm and composed enough to return to Haley. But all the composure he had mustered up went out the window when he walked into their bedroom.

Haley, clad in nothing but a lacy and racy underwear set, laid on the bed with a huge smirk. Nathan couldn't believe his luck. Had Haley honestly changed her mind?

"Wh-what's this?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"Did you honestly think I would waste the perfect night for mind-blowing sex with you?" Haley asked.

"Well, yeah," Nathan said. After all, Haley had sounded pretty adamant before.

"Oh, honey. Clearly, you don't know me well enough. I never waste time, including the night," Haley said and undid the towel Nathan wore around his waste and pulled him on the bed. Let's just say, they made perfect use of the perfect night they had.

XXXXX

Once again, I apologize for the wait. Over this time, my smut writing style has changed a bit. I hope you guys like it though. Please review. All the feedback for all my stories has been amazing. I appreciate it so much.

xoxo,

laura


End file.
